


Ruby, Aw Man!

by Psyga315



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: AW MAN, Creeper, Gen, Revenge (Minecraft Song), Song Parody, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 22:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20415331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: A parody of the song "Revenge" by Captainsparklez, from the perspective of the Grimm.





	Ruby, Aw Man!

Ruby!

Aw man

So we back in the town

Got our claws swinging from up to down

Up-up to down

We ransack so cruelly now

Hope to eat some humans tonight, night, night

Humans tonight

Heads up

You hear a shot, turn around and look up

Total shock fills your body

Oh, no, it's her again

I can never forget those eyes, eyes, eyes

Eyes-eye-eyes

'Cause, baby, tonight

The Huntress is gonna kill all the Grimm!

'Cause, baby, tonight

You get outta there, risking life and limb! (Life and limb- limb!)

And run, run until she’s a blur

Until the Queen comes up and kills her

'Cause, baby, tonight

The Huntress is gonna kill all the Grimm! (All the Grimm- Grimm!)

Just when you think you're safe

Oversee some glowing from right behind

Right-right behind

That's a nice life you have

Shame you gonna get stoned at this time, time, time

Time-time-time-time

Silver eyes!

Then you’re stiff and you could barely move out

Struggling to get your head out

And once you break out

Someone drills you and you just die, die, die

Die-die-die

'Cause, baby, tonight

The Huntress is gonna kill all the Grimm!

'Cause, baby, tonight

You get outta there, risking life and limb! (Life and limb- limb!)

And run, run until she’s a blur

Until the Queen comes up and kills her

'Cause, baby, tonight

The Huntress is gonna kill all the Grimm! (All the Grimm- Grimm!)

(Ruby, you're mine, haha)

Dig up dust and cause an explosion

And grow some armor, get it, baby

Go and slaughter like you so MLG pro

Your claws made of diamonds, so come at me, bro, huh

Spawning in Evernight under the torchlight

Hone that form to get you ready for the big fight

Every single day and the whole night

Ruby’s out prowlin', hoo, alright

Look at me, look at you

Take my revenge, that's what I'm gonna do

I'm a Grimm, baby, what else is new?

And my claws gonna tear through you, bring it

'Cause, baby, tonight

The Huntress is gonna kill all the Grimm!

(Gather those Relics, yeah, let's take on the world)

Yeah, baby, tonight (Haha)

Grow some wings, armor and go… (It's on)

Take your revenge (Woo), oh-oh, oh-oh

So fight, fight, like it's the last, last night

Of your life, life, show them your bite (Woo)

'Cause, baby, tonight

The Huntress is gonna kill all the Grimm!

'Cause, baby, tonight

You get outta there, risking life and limb! (Life and limb- limb!)

And run, run until she’s a blur

Until the Queen comes up and kills her

'Cause, baby, tonight (Come on, swing your claws up high)

The Huntress is gonna kill all the Grimm! (Come on, jab your claws down low)

(Woo)


End file.
